


Letters Home

by Cherith



Category: Cinders
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, Letters, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/pseuds/Cherith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinders writes home after she leaves town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ Dearest Gloria,   
  
I feel as though I owe you an apology.  There were so many years that we antagonized each other, and just as we had begun to mend those fences, I left.   
  
Please believe me when I say that I am grateful that we became close.  I miss you more than I can say in a simple letter.  I am sorry.  Sorry for all the times before that we didn’t get along, for the things I said that I shouldn’t have, and for the things I should have said, but didn’t.     
  
Like, goodbye.     
  
I left because I firmly believe there are some things I need to do for myself that I can only do outside of your mother's house.   
  
And after this past week, I think you might understand what I mean.   
  
I don’t know what else I can say right now.  It’s not because I don’t want to tell you, but I there’s nothing to tell.  Not yet.  Maybe not at all.  Sometimes you hear about people when they leave town, wander far from home, and start new lives.  And once upon a time, I never dared to believe I could be a person like that.  Or that any of us could.  I’m not suggesting you leave, dear sister, but I think that even though I don’t know where I’m headed or how long I’ll be gone, or even what I’ll do when I find a place to stay-   
  
There is satisfaction in the knowledge the choice is finally my own.   
  
Love,   
Cinders _


	2. Chapter 2

_Dearest Gloria,_

_I don’t know how quickly you received my last letter or when you’ve received this one, but it has only been two days since I last wrote you. It is hard to believe how far from home a person can get in two days. Or the strength it takes to get so far- to stay so far. Especially knowing I have left people behind-_

_It is hard to call it home. The house you live in. Before you arrived, I was too young to really know what it meant to call a place a home. I think we all use the word without really understanding that a home is more than the house that you live in. And you know that it wasn’t you- it wasn’t you or Sophia, or even Carmosa that kept it from being a home, but that I never felt like I belonged. Not just in the house with all of you._

_I don’t even know that this time away is going to give me a place to call my home. What I can say is that I miss you. I don’t say this to hurt your feelings, but I’m still getting used to the idea that you and I can be friends. Or that we could be something more than that. It is an unusual feeling, the one that expects for you to wake me in the morning, to talk to me while I make my way from place to place._

_Tomorrow, I’m heading out into the town here to look for work. Already I have laughed that the only jobs I’m qualified to take will be the type of work that made the last years so frustrating. But if that’s the work I have to do to find my way in the world, away from Carmosa, and away from a place I can’t really call home, I’ll do it._

_Sincerely I hope that your own days are free of such worries._

_Love, Cinders_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dearest Gloria,_

_Another two days has past since my last letter. I wonder if I should even tell you that, the way things run back there, I’m imagining that you won’t even get these letters one day at a time, or even in the right order. In whichever order they are received, I hope that they each find you well and in good spirits. Though I do understand there are days the latter is a tall order._

_Anyhow, I think that I have settled somewhere- not permanently, it’s not enough to have an address to call my own or neighbors or anything that makes a place mine. But it’s a place I’m digging in, where I’ve started a job and hope to remain for the time being. However, I do find myself in the awkward position of taking a job in which I’ll sleep in the kitchen and clean a woman’s house, but the differences between here and there are many indeed._

_I still miss you terribly. In fact, just last night I dreamt that you were here. When I woke this morning, surrounded by the familiar sights and sounds of a kitchen, I expected you to be waiting for me. When you were not, not even to yell at me until I got to work, I was more disappointed than I can describe._

_With this letter I’m attaching a small token for you, my first purchase that hasn’t been food or lodging. I hope you wear it and think of me. An address where you can send letters is included as well, if you’d like to write me back. It's not mine, but letters for me can be delievered.  Please don’t feel like you have to write me; I just want you to have it. I’ll write again soon._

_Love,  
Cinders_


End file.
